Attunement
by Usbib974
Summary: Season 7 Episode 15 'Repo Man' coda: Sam didn't tell Dean Lucifer was back, wanting Dean to rest up. He really should have known better.


**TITLE:** Attunement.

 **RATING:** K

 **SUMMARY:** Season 7 Episode 15 'Repo Man' coda: Sam didn't tell Dean Lucifer was back, wanting Dean to rest up. He really should have known better.

 **WORDS:** 1200

 **NOTES:** I recently rewatched Repo Man and this just threw itself into my head with all the force of a hurricane. I loved the idea and here's the result. I hope you like it!

* * *

 _"You going to sleep?"_

 _"Damn straight. Screw consciousness_ – _that's what I say."_

For a second, Sam thought this day might have a satisfying end, Dean lying a few feet away, lost in blissful sleep, Sam about to follow suit.

And then Lucifer appeared. And wouldn't leave.

Sam had intended to tell Dean, he really did. But Dean had literally walked in, collapsed on his bed face-first and promptly passed out. Sam didn't have the heart to wake him up from that and dump this on him. And so the result was one sleepless, torturous night for him. No problem, right? Right.

Sam flinched as Lucifer pretended to be his father being shot, then stabbed and then violently ripped apart, whimpering when he was sprayed with bits of gore, the ever present flames not helping, the air too hot to breathe, Sam's vision going fuzzy...

Gasping, Sam lay down, hoping to lessen the effects. And therein made a huge mistake. As his eyes fell upon the ceiling, Sam saw one of Lucifer's favorites, with a few enhancements: Jessica, Dean and Mary, all pinned to ceiling, all burning up, accusatory stares aimed at him. Only this time they came with surround-sound shrieking and begging and pleading, Dean the loudest of them all, his eyes burning into Sam, pain-filled and betrayed.

And Sam forgot entirely that he was out, forgot that his brother was just a few feet away, completely lost his hold on reality and _screamed_.

Suddenly, Sam felt himself being pulled upright and then Dean was there, hauling his face into the crook of his elbow, ensuring Sam saw nothing but the sheets, Sam's lax head resting on Dean's arm. And then did nothing but croon soothing whispers of _It's okay, there's nothing there, there's nothing there, Sammy, it's not real. I'm real, 'm right here, I'm okay, you're okay. Everything's fine._

Momentarily confused as to why Dean was acting this way, Sam became aware of harsh sobs emanating from his throat, tears streaming down his cheeks and abruptly Sam grabbed onto Dean's arm and held on, letting all his fear, frustration and desperation out.

After a while, Dean, having moved Sam up sometime during his cryfest, Sam's face now resting near Dean's collarbone, carded his hand gently through Sam's hair, still whispering that everything was okay.

* * *

Dean dropped a kiss on Sam's head, then rested his chin there, hoping the holding would help when Sam's heart-wrenching sobs ceased. Dean patiently waited for him to say something, hand continuing the soothing movements through his tormented little brother's hair, content to wait there as long as Sam needed.

A few seconds later, Sam, voice hoarse from all the crying, spoke. "Dean..." he shuddered. Dean's arms tightened around him in response. "I-I... it was Lucifer. He's back and-" Sam blinked back tears. "H-he made me watch Mom and Jess and _you_ burn on-on the ceiling. A-and... there was screaming," he didn't bother specifying beyond that, "And begging and-" his voice broke.

"When did it start Sammy?" Dean asked gently.

"Just after you fell asleep." Sam sounded about four and that was really not helping Dean's emotional health.

Surprising even himself, before he could stop himself, Sam was pouring out everything that had happened to him during the day, how Lucifer wouldn't _stop_ when Sam was in the library and how Sam had finally caved and talked to him, desperate because he couldn't find Dean. "And he said that since I let him in, pain's not gonna do it anymore. Not from that scar," Sam gasped out, seemingly incapable of breathing properly. "I don't know what to do, Dean," he wheezed and then just stopped, taking in a shaky breath and stayed silent.

Dean took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "He's not getting you while I'm here, Sammy. Not even over my dead body."

Sam let out a noise of protest, too tired to formulate words, but Dean cut him off. "I mean it." He paused, then continued, eyes boring into his little brother. "I want you to tell me every time that son of a bitch rears his ugly head, you hear me? So I can make him go away." His demeanor gentled. "You wanted me to help, Sammy," he added softly. "So let me help."

After a while, having let go of Sam, who was now sitting up on his own, idly fiddling with frayed threads, Dean asked Sam why he hadn't woken him up.

Sam hesitated. "I didn't want you to have to stay awake," he said finally, tone quiet. "You've been so tired lately, barely sleeping, and I didn't want to add to that." With that, eyes fixed steadfastly on the bed below, Sam fell quiet, waiting for Dean to respond.

Which Dean gladly did.

He cuffed Sam gently on the head, eliciting a halfhearted "Hey!" and then, deciding that Sam not looking at him was no way for this conversation to take place, cupped Sam's jaw, meeting his reluctant eyes with firm determination. "You _will_ tell me next time something wacky happens. You will _not care_ if I haven't slept in three years or if I'm dying or unconscious. You will come to me, slap me conscious and get me to make it okay."

Sam's eyes got wet again and he nodded, swallowing. Then watched confusedly as Dean lay down and covered himself with the blanket on Sam's bed. After having settling down, Dean looked up at Sam, surprised he hadn't done the same. Then he rolled his eyes at the wide-eyed look Sam was giving him, as if afraid his insanity was catching and he'd given it to Dean.

"You plan on getting with the program anytime this year, Samantha?" He asked casually. "I figured since we'd already bared our hearts, we'd cuddle."

Sam huffed at him automatically, and then hesitantly lay down next to his brother, who threw the blanket over him and pulled him close. "Wake me _up_ if something happens, Sammy," he said gruffly. Grumbling to himself that even if Sam didn't, his octopus limbs would probably notify Dean just fine on their own, and then they both drifted off, Sam smiling lightly, Lucifer's taunting not haunting him for the first time in a long time as he closed his eyes.

 **END**

* * *

 **Author's note:** I tried my best with this, though I'm not sure I approve of how it turned out. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
